Increased pterin levels in the cerebrospinal fluid of patients with inflammatory and non-inflammatory neurological diseases are not accompanied by increased levels of markers of nitric oxide synthesis suggesting that CNS nitric oxide may not be markedly evelated in these diseases. The production of nitric oxide in brain glial cells is stimulated by cytokines and requires the concomitant synthesis of tetrahydrobiopterin.